Nothing To Live For
by Misty's Double
Summary: Umm. Ash Misty and Haruka are best mates in school in America. On Ash's birthday, tragedy strikes. No Pokémon, Misty's story.


Hi all! Now this was up before, and has been slightly edited. I've changed the names back to English, seeing as there's no threat of having to re print this out…

Anywho, this story has Ash, Misty and Haruka in. This is an English assignment, and I have to type it up, and at the same time, I decided to post it here… ^^ It's completely different to Misty's Journey, which I'm stuck in the mud with at the minute, as this is depressing, sort of. I've got a couple of things to say about this, so read this:

This is set in the USA, Brock isn't in it, and Pokémon don't exist.

Okay, that's done with, enjoy, please!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they're Nintendo's… I own this plot though… It's my GCSE assignment, please don't take it, I worked hard on this…

Nothing To Live For…

****

Christmas. For most people, it's the most wonderful time of the year. It was for me, until **He** came, that is… sorry. I should give you some more background on what happened before jumping to the middle of the story.

My name is Misty. I was the youngest of four sisters, also known as the Sensational Sisters. Daisy, the ditzy blonde, Lily, the brunette, and the second blonde in our family, Violet. After those three, there was me, the forgotten little ginger runt who couldn't get anything right in life. While they were all ditzy, chasing the jocks, partying every Friday and Saturday night, and spending our money on unnecessary new clothes, I'm the one who looked after the home, while juggling my education along with it. To put it simply, they were pretty, I wasn't. They were popular, I wasn't. I was just the redheaded, hot headed, runt from a small Colorado town.

There were only us four in the household. Our father got killed in a Mafia shooting when I was 9, and our mother died from Leukaemia when I was 11. So I lived with the triplets from Hell day in, day out. They were old enough to be my 'guardians' even though they didn't care what I was doing, and they wouldn't notice if I left. But, I guess it was better to live with them than go to an Orphanage.

My only friends were Ash, Haruka, and AJ. Ash was lucky. He had no siblings, and had a brilliant mother. His father had been killed in the same Mafia shooting as mine. He was really cool, but affectionate at the same time. You could have said we were best friends. Haruka was really good at Art, but was useless at pretty much everything else. She was a real laugh. Her big brother was Lily's boyfriend at the time. She had a twin brother, but he was killed in an 'accident' at school. I couldn't see how falling out of the Science lab windows was accidental. We thought that somebody pushed him out. He broke his neck, and died as he hit the ground. My final friend was AJ, Ash's cousin. What really freaked me out was they **NEVER **fought! Imagine that, relatives not fighting. Hell would have frozen over if my sisters and I stopped fighting. We had all been friends for ages, but Ash's friendship and mine went back **WAY **longer than any of the others. Everybody thought I was weird having a boy as a best friend, but that's me for you. I'm weird full stop.

Well, I think that's enough about me. Now on to what I was going to tell you…

It all started last Christmas. It was the last week of school before the Christmas, and the school's atmosphere was electric with excitement about the upcoming school break. It was bitterly cold outside, and the previous day, we had all been very disappointed that school hadn't been cancelled due to the amount of snow; it was close to being 2 feet deep. The school grounds had been whitewashed, as everybody had been kept inside. We were in Maths, when a receptionist came to the room asking for Ash and I. The receptionist approached Mr. Pike, our tutor, leant over and told him something in a hushed tone, so none of the class could hear. I had looked up from my work, and when the receptionist stood up again, Mr. Pike widened his eyes quickly from what he had heard.

"Erm, Ash; could you please go to the reception, there's a call waiting for you, apparently it's urgent. You should go too, Misty." Mr. Pike said uncertainly. Ash and I exchanged glances before following the receptionist down the corridor to the reception. I turned to Ash.

"Heh, well, at least we get out of doing algebra for a while… hey, what's up?" I asked Ash as he looked pretty anxious.

"I dunno, but I feel this isn't good…"

"What, we're going to be in deep trouble?"

"No, it's oh, just leave it Misty. I don't know…" He finished. I decided to leave it at that, as when he says that, he usually means it. When we arrived, Ash was handed the phone receiver. He listened to the person on the other end, then replied

"Hello… Yeah, I'm Ash… Misty's right here with me… Wait, just who are you?!" Ash inquired. During this time, he had been looking at me, but not directly. A few seconds later, he shifted his glance directly to me.

"He… He wants you…" Ash said shakily. I took the receiver out of his shaky hand.

"Who exactly is this?" I asked irritated

"You may not know me, but I sure know you little girl… I knew your father too… You'll soon be like your father girl…" The implacable voice sneered down the phone. As soon as I heard this, I gasped, and slammed the receiver down in shock. Pictures of my father's- and Ash's- murder scene replayed through my mind, like a VCR stuck replaying the same images, over and over. Ash and I were there when our beloved fathers were brutally wasted by the Mafia. We saw it **ALL** to the last grainy detail.

"Misty? What's the matter?" Ash asked concerned

"That person… He knew our fathers…" I trailed off.

6 days later, 22nd December- three days before Christmas- was Ash's birthday. We- AJ, Haruka and I- had organised a party for him. We had all decided to get to his house for 5pm. The weather was worse than usual; it had been a driving blizzard through howling sub-zero winds since the previous night. As I walked to his house, the ice wind slashed at my face constantly, burning my face although to touch it was ice cold.

When I arrived at Ash's house, I ran for the porch to shelter from the driving snow. It felt really weird to be out of the gale, but I appreciated it. I rang the doorbell, and was greeted by Ash's mother, with AJ popping up behind her.

"Oh hi Misty, I'm glad you could make it looking at the weather out there. Put Ash's present on the coffee table as you go in." Ash's mum greeted me. I walked in and immediately hung up my frozen parka to dry.

"I'd never miss Ash's party for anything!" I replied, walking into the lounge. I placed the present and card on the table, and sat on the couch opposite Ash, next to Haruka. AJ was sat next to Ash. We had organised a disco later on, where more people would be coming, but until then, there were us four.

"Hiya, happy birthday!" I said cheerfully.

"Thanks! Where are your sisters? They promised they would be coming…" Ash replied.

"Oh, they said they'd be over later, but they are turning up. I made sure of that…" I grinned evilly. Around ten minutes later, Ash began to open his presents. I had bought him a Gamecube game, titled 'Super Smash Bros. Melee'. Also, as a prank, I wrapped the box in a pair of pants. I knew how much he hated getting underwear as a present… But when he got to my present, he opened it, and this was his exact reaction:

"If you've bought me underpants I'm going to kill you- GRRR!!!! I hope you can run fast!!! Oh, wait, there's something else… Oh cool!!! Thanks Misty!!!" Ash exclaimed.

"What, the pants?" I replied innocently

"No… the game stupid!" Ash sighed in exasperation.

"Okay, okay, no sweat, chill!!!" I taunted. He just sent me a warning glance.

The rest of the party went to plan. My sisters eventually turned up, at about 7pm, along with the rest of the people coming to the disco. There were about 15 of us. Around 9pm, we began wrapping the night up. There had been one thing that bugged me right the way through though. There had been this man that I didn't recognise keeping a low profile. I just assumed that he was a relative to Ash, one of his uncles or a friend to his mum. What bugged me though was he kept going to the kitchen, returning, and then disappearing again 5 minutes later. He was just acting really weird.

Anyway, towards the end of the party, I felt a bit hot after dancing for 2 hours straight, so I told Ash that I was off in the garden- a large garden at that- for some fresh air. The wind had calmed down significantly, and the snow was fluttering down freely, apart from there was a gust of wind, where the wind would drive the snow in flurries. I ran down to the bottom of the garden where you were sheltered well from the wind. I sat on the bench that was surrounded by trees on three faces, and stared at the pond, which would make a brilliant ice rink for ducks. At thinking about this I giggled to myself, imagining little ducks skating around doing figure 8's and other tricks. I sighed at the simple beauty of the garden, white, and the glazed pond, and appreciating the crisp air on my skin again. I carried on staring at the pond when the kitchen light turned on, switching my concentration to the window. I noticed the blind was down, so I went back to looking at the pond. I began thinking about the goldfish in his pond, and whether they would survive under the ice. I don't know why I was thinking about them, but I suddenly heard a shrill scream erupt from the house. I sat there listening to the still spooky silence that had engulfed the surroundings. Suddenly I heard Ash shout:

"OH MY GOD! EVERYONE GET OUT! THERE'S A BOMB!!!" 

My heart skipped a beat as soon as I heard that, and I heard all the panic in the house with everyone trying to get out, but oddly nobody got out. I jumped up, and began to run down the garden back to the French doors to the lounge, and noticed Ash and AJ banging at the French doors trying to get out. I was halfway up the garden, but I was too late. There was a deafening explosion, and the house was engulfed in flames. The force of the explosion knocked me to the ground, and I saw the black sky with snow still fluttering down, before the snow blended with black and I blacked out.

I woke up in hospital with burns and a broken leg from how I had been knocked down. I asked about Ash and his mother; I asked about AJ and Haruka; I asked about Daisy, Lily and Violet; and I asked about the rest of the guests. I was told by a police officer that I was the only survivor from the blast. A nutter who gets a kick out of murdering innocent people had killed everyone who had been there. I thought about this for a while, and it all pieced itself together like a jigsaw in my mind… The phone call for Ash and me, and how he knew our parents, and the threat; the weird person at the party; there is somebody out there trying to finish the Waterflowers and Ketchums off for good. They may have succeeded with the Ketchums… they had no hope with the ferocity of the explosion, but they will still be after me for some time to accomplish their objective.

So now you know my story. I have lost everything that meant anything to me- family, friends. I've nothing to live for anymore, but I refuse to allow them to finish me off. I'll be keeping the Waterflowers alive, and the Ketchums alive in my heart. Thank you for hearing me out, but now you know why I'm like I am now…

*~*~*~*~*

Now, if I can be bothered to continue with this, I will. If I get enough people saying to update it, I might, but I think it will spoil it. I have some plans in the back of my English book (Don't say anything, I know I should listen, but what would you rather do? Romeo and Juliet or write a fanfiction? I think I know the answer…)

Now umm… with Misty's Journey, yes, it is still being worked on, and I'll have one week off, to this Friday coming, instead of a fortnight, and I PROMISE I'll get the new chapter up with that asap. Fair do's?

Finally, please review, tell me what you think of my assignment, 'cos I already know what my English teacher thinks of it… I got given a grade A in January for this…

Well, I'll let ya go now. AAML forever,

Misty's D xxx

Oh, and one final thing. Umm… anyone who has a Gamecube, this game is a MUST BUY… It's Sonic Mega Collection. I only got it on Saturday, but God, I don't know what I've been missing with Sonic. I always hated him, being a die hard Nintendo fan and all, I never thought that the day Sonic would grace our consoles would come, seeing as he's Mario's rival. Well, last year it happened, and well, I've got all 3 games available so far, and wouldn't live without them! Bu this one… all the old games, 7 of them, movies from past game shows and tons of official extras, for 35 quid?! God's sake, it's a set of great classics I've only discovered for the price of an overrated GBA game!!! Come on, it's a DEAL with a capital D! *ahem* Sorry, not advertising it, I just absolutely LURVE this!!!! *^_^* Laterz!  


End file.
